Chaser of Love Amy Rose
by chaoman16
Summary: Amy rose seeks Sonic's love. but will she ever win his heart?
1. A Rose named Amy

Chaser of Love Amy Rose.

By

Chaoman16

First of all, I don't own Sonic or ANY of the trade marked characters. But the story is mine. I plan on making this into many chapters but I have no idea at this time as to how long the saga may be. Heck, I may only do more of this if there is demand for it.. If not the story may die here. Word of caution, this is my first story.

But enough of my ranting, on to the first (and hopefully not the last chapter) of this saga.

The day was a gloomy in station square, due to the bad weather that kept her inside for the last two days. With her chao, Psy after they watched every romance movie they could think of they stared out the window wondering if the rain would stop soon, so she could find the hedgehog she's lusts for… Sonic.

"When will the rain stop?" Amy cried.

"In a day or two." Psy said.

Psy is Amy's chao that she raised from an egg she found three years ago. She was pink with red stripes and was a Hero flying chao that thinks of Amy as a sister, and is treated as such by Amy.

"I wonder how Sonic is doing?" Amy said

"He's alright, he's been around I'm sure something like rain won't be a problem to him and Tails."

"Yeah psy, I just wish sonic would-"

"Proclaim his love for you?" Psy said bluntly.

Amy turned to her head to psy and said with passion in her voice "One day, me and sonic will be a husband and wife, and spend the rest of our days with one another on a private island. And have children of our own."

"Are you always this delusional when bored?"

GONG!!

Amy hit Psy in the head with her Piko Piko hammer and said. "I AM NOT DELUSIONAL SIS!!!!" Amy said in a voiced mixed with love and fury. Psy was tying to recover from the swift, and unexpected blow to the head.

The next day the rain stopped. Amy went out to look for sonic with Psy's help. They eventually found him at a chilly dog stand (BIG surprise right?) eating chilly dogs as if they would run from him if he looked away at them.

"THIS IS THE GUY THAT YOU WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR DAYS WITH?" Psy said in discuses.

"Uh-Hun" she said with content In her voice.

"He's so dreamy!" she harped.

"Yeah…. IF YOU LIKE A GUY THAT IF YOU GOT NEAR HIM WHILE HE"S EATTING HE'D EAT YOUR ARM OFF SIS!"

GONG!

Psy took another blow to the head with that hammer.

"Where do you keep that thing?"

"I have a holster at my leg for It."

She quickly raced over to get her would be (parentheses on would be.) lover's attention, and yelled-

"OHHHHHHHH SONNNNNIIIIICC!!. It's me, your soon to be wife" she said.

Sonic nearly chocked on his chilly dog when he heard her say that to him.

"uhhh uh uh…… Amy what a surprise!" Soinc said in a panicked tone. He was getting sick of this. Day in, and day out, when ever Amy found him she declared herself Sonic's girlfriend which drove him sometimes to want to CHOCK the life out of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Let's see I only live in the city my blue bombshell of looooovvvvvvee!"

"WILL YOU STOP WITH ALL OF THE PET NAMES? I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND YOU STUPID- WHOAAAA!!"

Sonic tripped and fell but Amy caught him quickly. Everyone that was there saw Sonic in Amy's arms, Sonic bounced out of her arms and ran out of embarrassment and yelled "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU NIGHTMARE IN A PINK DRESS!!"

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE THE WAY I LOOK IN THIS DRESS SONIC!!!" Amy cried.

"SIS YOUR MAKING A SCEEN, EVERYONE IS LOOKING AT YOU LIKE YOU ESCAPED FROM A MENTIAL INSTUTION!!!" Psy said.

People at the stand, were whispering things like "What's with that woman?" and, "Is Sonic gay?" and " Is he afraid of commitment? Things like that.

"I'll have you know he has the hot's for me!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah? and I'm a beauty queen!" said an old woman, needless to say Amy was heart pressed.

As the sun sunk into the night so did Amy's heart.

"And I thought It would be a good day for her" Psy thought.

"One day he will come to you with open arms…….. But not until it's time."

"I hope your right sis. Until then I will not give up. Someday Sonic Hedgehog you will be MINE" She said with fire in her heart, and hope in her soul.


	2. Heartpressed

Chapter 2

The next day we find sonic in neo city for some root beers, trying to forget about the near humiliation that happen in Station Square. The place Sonic was in was a eatery know as "Snack Heaven" famous for it's wide variety of food, and drinks. The place was brightly lit with pictures of all kinds of famous people who ate here before they were famous, and Jazz music filled the air. Sonic was knocking back a few root beers with his pal Tails.

"Uh, sonic? don't you think you had three too may root beers?"

"God darn it Tails, I'll tell you when I had enough!!" Sonic said with a mix of depression, and anger, and fell off his chair after he said he peace.

"I was going to yell at you for snipping at me, but karma got you first!"

"Shove it Tails! I'm not in the mood for this!"

"Amy aging Sonic?"

"No, I'm happy because I was voted "Hottest Guy on the planet" YES IT'S AMY, YOU MORON!!!!"

Sonic started to break down In tears out of frustration for the sheer fact that Amy still fawn's over him, as Sonic is crying with he head on the table with Tails pat's Sonic's back trying to comfort his friend, Dr. Robotnick (A.K.A Eggman) came in to the place and noticed Sonic crying.

"So……" he said with a grin. "The Blue Streak is feeling (Pardon the pun) blue today? I've been hearing around town that Amy Rose have got your goat!"

Sonic lunged at light speed and punched Eggman in the mouth sending him to the ground. He simply got up and laughed it off and said,

"You know Sonic after an outburst like that I would send a machine of mine to torment you!! However… since Amy's doing such a good job I'll take my leave."

And with that, Eggman went to leave. But just before he got out he slipped on a ice cube, hit the door, and got walked on by a chao, which made everyone laugh. Eggman left in a huff.

"Man that was cool!!" grinned Tails

"Yeah, way past!!" Sonic said. Just then Psy flew into the eatery with a message for Sonic.

"Hello Sonic, Hello Tails!"

"Hi Psy!!" Sonic and Tails said in unison.

"Your not here on Amy's behalf are you?" Sonic said with grief.

"Why yes I am. Sonic, why do you hate Amy?" Psy said curiously.

Sonic was silent for about a minute, sorting through his mind. Trying to put into words the answer Psy wanted. Not even sonic was sure why he was still running away from Amy almost every time he saw her. "I must not hate her, I mean I care enough to look out for her" he thought. "and yet….when she tries to proclaim her love for me…. I run, but why?" he thought. Finally he was ready to give his answer he took a deep cleansing breath and said…..

"Look Psy, It's not that I hate her it's just…."

"Just what!!?" Tails and Psy asked

"It's Just that…that-"

"HE'S SCARED OF COMITMENT!!" Knuckles yelled into the air. He was listening to everything at the corner in the eatery. He walked to Sonic's table, Tails was trying to stop Sonic from beating the crap out of Knuckles.

"What did you say Knux!!!?" Sonic said in a tone that may be taken as a roar.

"Nothing, except you're a user. Do you even care about the way Amy feels about you? Do you get a kick out of leaving her heart pressed and depressed? You could at least give her a chance."

"This coming from a guy who spends all of his time guarding a big emerald that's not going anywhere anytime soon, and has probably never had a date in his life" Sonic said hotly. Knuckles the laughed and showed him a locket with a picture of him and Rouge on a beach.

In the picture Rouge was being picked by Knuckles they shared a passionate kiss. Sonic's jaw dropped to be ground after seeing this.

"Can't be, you must have doctored this photo!" Sonic cried. Tails checked to see if it was real.

"Nope, it's as real as they come, way to go Knuckles!" Tails said. And gave him a high-five. Sonic was tying not to look expressed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it....keep checking back for the next chapter :)


	3. Confession

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, we find Amy Rose gearing up to find Sonic in Neo City in her Diablo Lamborghini, that she won in a bet with a car dealer in Germany about his lot being robbed by a Chao Syndicate that loves high speed vehicles. Amy and Psy fought them and got to keep the car, and to the terms of there bet she got it with free up-grades and costume job ,Neon Purple paint with a hot paint rose, Light Speed warp Engine, Three years of XM Radio service free, kick ass DVD player, and more.

"Time to hunt down my hubby Psy." Amy announced

"Aren't you going about this the wrong way?, I mean glue cannons, stun net, speed seeking missiles that blast their targets sky high, gravity bombs, gravity beam cannons, I THOUGHT you were going to find Sonic, NOT HUNT, STUFF, AND MOUNT HIM!!!!" Psy shouted.

"Look Psy I can't get sonic to stay still, and ran from me yesterday."

"And the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that." Psy interrupted.

"Look sis, I'm going to get sonic to stand still long enough for him to hear me out." Amy said.

"Before, or after you mow him down with "Pink Lighting"?" Psy barked.

"Are you coming with me to Neo City or not!!!?" Amy yelled. "Only to see this!" Psy said.

"Get up in the seat, or I'll mow up down with the car sis." Amy said.

They got in and started there way to Neo City, at the speed of light.

Meanwhile back in Neo City we find Sonic in "Emerald Park" talking with Rouge The Bat, and Knuckles, Tails went back to there hotel early.

"So what's brings you here to Neo City?" she asked in a caring demeanor.

"I needed to get away from Amy Rose." Sonic replied.

"He's afraid of her." Knuckles harped

"Is that so, tell me Sonic, why are you always running from Amy? If I was a guy, (or a lesbian) I would jump at the chance to get with her." Rouge said with concern in her voice.

"Okay, I'll tell ya if it will help you with my problem." Sonic said

"You see I run away from Amy because, because I don't think I'm good enough for her." he said in a depressed tone.

"I mean she expects so much of me, she thinks of me as her knight is shinning armor, her prince charming, the beast to her beauty. I mean she's a good person but I don't think I could be what she expects of me. I think she out of my league. " Sonic cried.

"I..... never thought you could be so.....deep" Knuckles said with shock in his eyes.

"How cute the mighty "Blue Streak" is afraid of a girl." Rouge stated and gave a hug to him.

"I think he's a sissy!" Knuckles barked, Rouge in response tripped him into the fountain that looked like a Light Chao. Knuckles fell in and was getting sprayed by the water coming out of the stone Chao's mouth Rouge said to Knuckles.

"That's what you get for being so cold." she said in a teaseling tone. Knuckles pulled her into the fountain by her wings, they thrashed around in the pool splashing water at one another for a minute and then leaped out of the fountain and started to yell at one another

"Cold fiend!" Rouge said.

"Temperamental bat!"

"Pig!"

"Tramp!'

After the argument they rolled around the park kissing one another.

"Man, it must be nice to have someone to care for you like that, someone willing to still love you, no matter what stupid things you say or do.." Sonic thought to himself.

Meanwhile on the out skirts of Neo City, Amy Rose was beginning to zero in on her high speed heartthrob in her "Pink Lighting" Lamborghini with Darf Punk's "Work It" blasting at a deafening volume as she was mere minutes from finding him.

"You've should have never run from me Sonic" she thought "you won't stay.... so I have to slow you down!!"


	4. High Speed Love Pursute!

Chapter 4

Sonic left the park and started to run back to the hotel, when he saw something speeding towards him at light speed, blasting "Work It" as the Lamborghini got near him, the driver turned the music down and yelled.

"SONIC HEDGEHOG, YOU HAVE EVADED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!!!" the driver yelled. after that sonic looked up past the bright lights. and was able to identify the driver as a pissed Amy Rose and a car sick Psy about ready to puke.

"Now Amy I know your mad at me for dodging you for three years, but let me explain-"

"We'll talk after I catch you!!!" Amy roared and slammed her foot on the pedal and chased after Sonic out of the city, onto the Rainbow Highway made famous because it was painted by a Chao named "Stripes" who used his magic to paint the highway that way.

The chase began. Amy tried firing gravity bombs at Sonic, and missed. he looked back and said "Are you trying to kill me!!!!" he shouted.

"No, but that might be the end result if you keep running!!!" she shouted. Sonic ran up an eighteen wheel pick up, Amy bumped into the truck trying to shake sonic off the driver looked back and yelled "Stop that you crazy dame!!!!" "Yeah, you crazy dame!!" Sonic yelled she fired a stun net at Sonic. but got the trucker. Sonic went ahead, and Amy not far behind. the misfired net caused the truck to crash into six other cars in the road, causing a huge pile up blocking any out, and in going traffic to Neo City. Sonic saw two speed seeking missiles head his way. he jumped into the air and forced them to crash into one another making sonic waves that broke the glass in the entire city, but Amy's car.

Sonic tried to regain his balance but ended up as a hood ornament for Amy's car.

"Are you ready to give up yet!!?" she yelled in a tone mixed with passion and rage.

"No!!!" Sonic roared. "I refused to be captured by anyone, and that means you!! I'm not ready to-"

Amy slammed the beaks and sent sonic flying in the air, and was quickly sent back down by Pink Lighting's gravity cannon. Sonic was on his sides unable to move.

"Keep the beam on Psy!!" Amy yelled "Okay! I.... am going to be sick." Psy threw up in a bag and tossed it into the trash.

Amy walked up to him, she kneeled down to look into his eyes and said.

"You bought this on yourself Mister, Hedgehog. always running from me, never answering my calls, pretending not to know me in public, and now I'm forced to hunt you down as if I were Eggman bent on your destruction. tell me sonic...why must I go to such extremes to get you to listen to me?" Amy said trying to hold back the tears inside.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!!!!" she roared. Sonic started to speak.

"Okay I'll talk. but you got to turn off the ray." he said.

"How do I know you won't run the moment I have Psy cut the ray?" Amy questioned.

"Because I'm....Tried of running....I'll talk....It's the least I can do after I caused you so much heart break. you did go through a lot of trouble to come after me." Amy cut the ray off.

"Now start talking, Sonic." she cried. he took a deep breath and started to explain himself.

"You see, it's just that......I'm afraid that I can't live up to what you believe me to be. I'm afraid that if I get linked up to you emotionally I'll end up disappointing you in the long run I do a lot of stupid things, I've never been in a serious relationship before, I don't even know what it is to be faithful. In my past I've had a bad rap about love' in and leaving them. I just think it would be best if tried to hook-up with someone else other than me, because I'm afraid....I may hurt you. so I run." Sonic could not bear to look at Amy anymore. Amy was crying tears of joy. "Oh Sonic...!" she embraced Sonic to comfort him.

"You shouldn't think like that Sonic, I love you enough to see past your flaws. I don't care about your love problems in the past, I just want to be with you. I'll work with you past your problems. I'll be with you through the good times, and the bad. that is......if you'll let me." Amy said in a nurturing voice.

"You.....mean that?" Sonic asked

"From the very depths of my heart and soul." she responded with tearing eyes. Sonic picked Amy up in the air and spun her in the air as they squealed in joy.

"I finally found my love!" they said as they held one another arms. and shared a passionate kiss that seemed to them at least lasted the entire night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So there you have it chapter 5 is in the works lets see how things work out. shall we? what do you think reader?


	5. The Rose In the Cell

Chapter 5

"The Incident that happened here tonight will be remembered as the worst car crash in the history." the female news reporter said. "As you see behind me is a pile up that is over thirty miles long blocking any possible entrance or exit to Neo City from the world famous "Rainbow Highway" she said.

"I feel so sorry for the nimrods who caused the crash!!" Tails said to Rouge over the phone.

"So do I, hope those morons, or moron get jailed proper!" Rouge said in a frustrated tone. "Tails turn to channel eleven quick!!!" she chirped to Tails. he went for the remote and saw that G.U.N had Amy Rose in handcuffs and Sonic was talking to a member of G .U.N.

"Where are you taking Amy?" Sonic cried

"We're taking her to G.U.N headquarters." said the female solider. "if you want to bail her out you will have to go there and speak to General, Navil to discuss the release terms of the offender." she handed Sonic a pass to get on the base.

"Sonic, get me out of jail my love."

"I'll be there Amy, be strong. I'll come for you!" Sonic harped as the patty-wagon went off into the night, with Sonic not too far behind in hopes of freeing his lover from the military facility that made life a living hell for him and his friends three years ago.

"What the heck ?Amy was the duff that caused the crash!!!?" Tails screamed, as the sheer shock send Tails falling backwards on the floor.

"Tails......we have to bust Amy out of that base." Rouge declared.

"It's not going to be easy, that's for sure. I mean think of how much trouble we'd be in if we get caught !!" Tails yelled while running around in circles in the hotel suite that was for both for Sonic and himself. the room was a custom job for the dynamic duo, it was made to look a tropical island with coconut trees, a rug that could be easily mistaken for real sand (unless you step on it to notice), the furniture was made of bamboo, the bathroom was like a walking into a which doctors hut. and was a great place for nature lovers.

"Guess your right Tails, will just have to play it by the books for now." Rouge said with a mix of pity and grief for the pink Hedgehog that is now separated from her blue high speed lover behind eleven inches of steel, possibly sharing a cell with a woman that was once a man now named Big Bertha.

Sonic went inside the military base to meet the General to see if he could get Amy out of the clink, he walked into a war room that looked like something out of a "Star Wars" movie. he took a seat at the round table and the General came into the room.

"Hello Sonic the names Neflight Navil, sorry for the case of mistaken identify once again." he said

Neflight was a six-foot seven inches of blue Phoenix, his eyes were a deep black with a Mr. T hair cut that Sonic found hilarious.

"Hello General Navil sir!" Sonic said while standing at attention.

"Only G.U.N soldiers must stand at attention in my presence." he said with force.

"I heard that you came here to bail that crazy dame out. that caused that humongous car crash that the citizens and my men are still clearing away as we speak, it could take days to clear the havoc she caused on that highway!!" Neflight spoke in a fever pitch that made Sonics quills stand up like stalagmites, in a cave.

"I know there's a hefty list of charges against her." Sonic uttered. "but how big could the list be?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know Sonic?" Neflight asked the blue hedgehog, he nodded yes and pulled out a list and began to read it aloud to Sonic.

"Let's see. reckless driving, demolished parts of the highway with weapons, reckless endangerment of countless pedestrians, running twenty red lights while in the city, running over ten Chao's. thank god there still alive or Chaos would be pissed, firing a weapon at a civilian in a GASOLINE TRUCK that we were fortunate enough did not ex-"

BAM!!!!!!!!!!

The blast made a firewall that blocked all hope of getting out of the city.

"Make that a gasoline truck that DID EXPLODE BLOCKING THE EXIT TO THE CITY!!!!" Neflight screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I get it she caused untold amounts of damage! but no one was killed right?"

Sonic said in a nervous. voice.

Neflight was walking around thinking about Sonics plea to let Amy out of jail, he gave it careful consideration and gave his reply to the worried hero.

"Well.......considering your reputation, and the fact that we caused you a lot of trouble......I'll release her......on the grounds that if see causes a major disaster again in the next year......she'll be back in jail.......with you ask company for the next twenty years!!!! is that clear!!!!!!!?"

"Yes sir!" replied Sonic. "Hold on Amy I'm coming for you." he said with passion as he was following General Navil to the prisoners cell.

"Are you sure about this?" the General asked Sonic.

"Sir! I would give my life for her." he said with contempt in his voice.

Authors Note: Neflight Navil is my furry self I'd draw him but I can't draw to save my life. oh, and stay tuned for the next installment of this gripping tale! (at least I think it's gripping.)


End file.
